José Gilberto Vilchis
José Giberto Vilchis Barrero es un actor de doblaje y cantante mexicano nacido en 1977, sobrino del reconocido actor de doblaje Jesús Barrero y también primo del actor de doblaje Víctor Covarrubias , y es conocido por papeles como Van Fanel en Escaflowne, Shun en Saint Seiya, Kiyo de Zatch Bell, Neji Hyuga de Naruto, Matt Ishida en Digimon 02, Bakura Ryo (y Yami Bakura) de Yu-Gi-Oh! entre otros. Contrario a su papel como Shun, el comunmente da voz a personajes rudos. Algunas veces ha sido acreditado con el nombre de José Vilchis (P.ej Zatch Bell). Filmografía Anime *Saint Seiya - Andrómeda Shun / Andrómeda Negro / Soldado del Santuario *Saint Seiya: Hades Santuario (Versión de DVD) - Shun de Andrómeda|Andrómeda Shun / Hades (Ova 1) *Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Versión de DVD) - Shun de Andrómeda|Andrómeda Shun / Hades (Saint Seiya)|Hades-Shun *Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (Versión de DVD) - Shun de Andrómeda|Andrómeda Shun *Vision of Escaflowne - ''Van Fanel *Ashita no Nadja - Count Gerhard Waltmüller *Demon Lord Dante - Zenon *Digimon Adventure 02 - Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Digimon Tamers - Ryo Akiyama (2 caps.) *Dragon Ball Z - Icose *Dragon Ball GT - Baby *Eight Clouds Rising - Kuraki Fuzuchi *Hajime no Ippo - Alexander Volg Zangief (1 episodio) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing - Chang Wufei *Shinzo - Zaago *Naruto - Neji Hyuga y Mizuki *Blood+ - Joel Goldshmidt *Pilot Candidate - Aurnesto Coure *Sailor Moon R - Kelvin Taylor / Kyosuke *Sailor Moon Stars - Taiki Kou *Soul Hunter - Nassa (Nataku) *Trigun - Midvalley the Hornfreak *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Touya *Yu-Gi-Oh - Ryo Bakura *Zatch Bell! - Kiyo Takamine *Bleach - Kaien Shiba *Eyeshield 21 - Manabu Yukimitsu y Kid *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Angelo Aquos Series Animadas *KND: Los chicos del barrio - 274 *El Campamento de Lazlo - Rino *El Laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (3era voz) *Bob el Constructor - Spud *Ed, Edd y Eddy - Jimmy (2da Voz) *Bobinogs - Bobinoculares *Hércules - Hércules *Pepper Anne - Stuart / Ned *Espías sin Límite - Tim Scan *El Circo de JoJo - Federico *La Leyenda de Tarzan - Mojo *Las Locuras de Andy - Shane *El Show del Ratón - Hércules *Mansion Foster para Amigos Imaginarios - Dilan *Ben 10: Alien Force - Kevin Películas Heath Ledger *Las cuatro plumas - Harry Feversham *Casanova - Casanova *10 Things I Hate About You - Patrick Verona Dominic Monaghan *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo - Meriadoc Brandigamo (Merry) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres - Meriadoc Brandigamo (Merry) *El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey - Meriadoc Brandigamo (Merry) Josh Hartnett *El apartamento - Matthew *Aquí en la Tierra - Jasper Arnold Rob Schneider *Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo - Deuce Bigalow *Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo - Deuce Bigalow Tom Welling *Cheaper by the Dozen - Charlie Baker *Cheaper by the Dozen 2 - Charlie Baker Jake Gyllenhaal *Secreto en la montaña - Jack Twist *Jarhead - Anthony Swofford Shin Koyamada *Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior - Shen *Disney Channel Games 2008 - Shin Koyamada Chris Pine *Just my luck - Jake Hardin *El Diario de la Princesa 2 - Nicholas Deveraux Otros: *Terminator 3 - John Connor (Nick Stahl) *Terminator Salvation - John Connor (Christian Bale) *Gladiador - Commodus (Joaquín Phoenix) *Los Infiltrados - Sargento Dignam (Mark Wahlberg) *Danny the dog - Danny (Jet Li) *Virgen a los 40 - Jay (Romany Malco) *Die Hard 4 - Justin Long (Matt Farrell) *El diario de Bridget Jones - Mark Darcy (Colin Firth) *Patch Adams - Mitch Roman (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Vacancy - David Fox (Luke Wilson) *Evan Almighty - Evan Baxter (Steve Carell) *Vertical Limit - Peter Garrett (Chris O'Donnell) *Minority Report - Danny Witwer (Colin Farrell) *Blue Streak - Carson (Luke Wilson) *Win a date with Tad Hamilton - Tad Hamilton (Josh Duhamel) *She's all that - Dean Sampson (Paul Walker) *Boys Don't Cry - John Lotter (Peter Sarsgaard) *Legally Blonde - Warner Huntington (Matthew Davis) *American Beauty - Ricky Fitts (Wes Bentley) *American Wedding - Jim Levenstein (Jason Biggs) *American pie 2 - Steve Stifler (Seann William Scott) *Saving Private Ryan - Daniel Jackson (Barry Pepper) *Match Point - Chris Wilton (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) *Son of the Mask - Tim Avery (Jamie Kennedy) *Birthday Girl - John (Ben Chaplin) *Crimson Tide - Danny Rivetti (Danny Nucci) *Camino a la fama - Cooper Nielson (Ethan Stiefel) *Van Helsing - Velkan (Will Kemp) *Spider-Man - Flash Thompson (Joe Manganiello) Series de TV *Doctor House - Dr.James Wilson (Robert Sean Leonard) *Lost - Charlie Pace (Dominic Monaghan) *Héroes - Ted *Zack y Cody gemelos en acción - Lance *Charmed - Dex Lawson Películas Animadas *Ranma ½:Big Trouble in Nekonron, China - Mousse *Ghost in the Shell - Garbageman * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Andromeda Shun * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Andromeda Shun * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Andromeda Shun * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Andromeda Shun Telenovelas Brasileñas Thiago Rodrigues *Páginas de la Vida - Leo *La Favorita - Cassiano Otros *Señora del Destino - Ubaldo (Eduardo Fraga) *El Sabor de la Pasión - Orlando Lima (Gustavo Melo) Dirección de Doblaje *Vision of Escaflowne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) Enlaces externos *José Vilchis en Gladiador *José Vilchis etrevistado por AnimeBlogger.com.ar Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México